Talk:Atlas
Delete So, here's the thing. The article needs one of two things: Either to be deleted, or to be moved. Basically, right now the article is a tiny smattering of fact hodgepodged together. This would seem to suggest that deletion is in order. And at the very least, we can say with a fair degree of certainty that the article would need to be moved to "Atlas Mech" (possibly ATLAS Mech, but we'll see), based on what we've seen so far for mech names. So, I vote to delete, and, barring that, vote for a move. SpartHawg948 10:12, June 16, 2011 (UTC) How come it's always my articles that get deleted? If I move it to Atlas Mech or something, will you draw back the deletion proposal? LordDeathRay 10:17, June 16, 2011 (UTC) This is article is just a little to small to be a separate article yet. I attempted to create it too but as commdor said, we're not even sure if thats its real name. It could be ATLAS Mech or Cerberus Atlas. I vote for deletion or for it to be moved. -- Scout117 12:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed, this is another case of premature. Lancer1289 14:04, June 16, 2011 (UTC) So, now that the article has been moved to "Atlas Mech", have opinions changed? As Scout117 points out, this name issue is exactly why I wanted to wait on creating this article. I feel that we have just enough info to sustain the article, but it's likely going to have to be moved again. The way I see it, there are two choices: delete and wait for confirmation of the correct name, or let the article stand and move it whenever the correct name is revealed. Both have merit. For the time being, I am neutral toward the deletion proposal. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:06, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :No, I'm still in favor of deletion. And LordDeathRay, it's because you always create the articles too prematurely. A good tip if this: Ask yourself two simple questions: 1) Do we know the actual name by which it will appear in-game? 2) Do we have enough information to assemble one legitimate paragraph (4-6 complete sentences)? If the answer to either of those questions is "no", then don't create the article. :For example, here there is obviously some question about the name. So the answer to question 1 is "no". Next, even after pruning and tweaking, we're at what I'd call about 3-1/2 sentences for the article (the last sentence, in the "Capabilities" section not really being a complete sentence). So we must also answer "no" to question 2. As such, the article probably shouldn't have been created, hence the delete proposal. SpartHawg948 18:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : I still think that we should keep it as-is, and move it to whatever the correct name is. Who knows, this MIGHT actually be the correct name. Also, I'm going to stay against the deletion proposal because I know that if the article is deleted, it will only be remade again under a different name. LordDeathRay 19:12, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : I agree with LDR. Darth Gheis 19:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Second that... I'm in opposition to delete... I suggest this is simply labeled a stub article and keep it that way until more info comes in. Besides there's some intriguing trivia I may add to it, if it's appropriate. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 21:47, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Can IP Addresses oppose? If so, I oppose! Stuff could be added later to this. And if the title proves to be false, we could just move it to a new page. 14:59, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :I am in the same mind, the article will likely sprout up again a few times by those not knowing the sentiment on this matter by some admins; we know a few details on it to warrant it's existence and the "Atlas Mech" name is what it has been called by Bioware devs presenting at E3, doesn't get more official than that, no? Even if it does change in title, renaming the article is surely less bother than deleting it again (and again). The Illusive Man 18:22, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Oppose deletion basically for the same reason I oppose the deletion of the Cannibal page; it's a known enemy in the game and the page can always be updated/moved as new information is revealed.--Direct Control 19:46, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Support deletion.Way to little information and we dont even know if its name is confirmed as the Atlas.For all we know they could change it to cerberus mecha.Out.--Legionwrex 20:03, June 19, 2011 (UTC) If you support deletion, why not put delete tags for Assault Trooper and Guardian? They have WAY less info than this, and they don't even have pictures. LordDeathRay 20:26, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Good idea.--Legionwrex 20:29, June 19, 2011 (UTC)